


狐狸和……番茄（？）

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fox and tomato, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Summary: A tiny fox and  a strange plant that looks like tomato
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	狐狸和……番茄（？）

**Author's Note:**

> 纯·脑洞
> 
> 某天坐公车打盹的产物orz
> 
> 写完了看看有点诡异啊（

（上）

有一只小小的狐狸，皮毛是美丽的金红色，虽然既没有狐狸爸爸也没有狐狸妈妈，但是他自在地生活在大森林里。

只是，所有其他的生灵们，似乎都并不太喜欢他的样子。

有着富丽长角的麋鹿嗅到他的气味就远远地绕开了，身手矫健的山猫从来都对他的领地不屑一顾，叽叽喳喳多嘴多舌的小雀们从来没有提过关于他的一个字，就连柔弱地飞不了多久的蝴蝶，也从不曾在他的身边歇脚。

幸好大树，灌木和那些安安静静的蘑菇还有藤条们从来不会躲避他。因此，大部分时间里，小狐狸都征求他们的同意，然后小心翼翼地从枝干上摘下果实，好填一填空瘪瘪的肚子。

不过虽然小狐狸会被别的动物避开，还没有长出尖利的爪牙，皮毛也常常因为疏于整理而暗淡稀疏，但是他从来没有灰心丧气过。他总是默默地对自己说，没关系，你还只是只小狐狸，既不漂亮也不强大，所以没有人关注你也很正常啦。只要好好努力，总有一天大家都会知道森林里有这么一只金红色的狐狸，能够轻快地跃过连山猫都觉得吃力的沟壑，轻轻松松地爬上连雀鸟都不想也不愿去的最高的树顶，等到那个时候，就没人会无视自己了。

更何况，也不是所有的动物都远远地躲开的。

小狐狸自己从来都没有成功地捕捉到过猎物，他所有的肉食都是源自另外一只大狐狸。深红褐色的，几乎和最深的秋天里铺满脚底的枯枝与日落时的云彩混合一般的颜色。大狐狸看起来并不是森林里的居民，因为不管跑多远，小狐狸都没有在自己居住的小山洞外闻到过他的气味。但是大狐狸每隔一段时间，在小狐狸饿的肚子空空，又已经没法再向大树和藤条开口求要更多果实的时候出现，带来足够分量的食物，让小狐狸能美美地饱餐一顿之后，还能充裕地过上几天不愁食物的日子。大狐狸在这段时间里，也会在周围晃悠，似乎在保护一般，就不知道他保护的是食物还是小狐狸。

虽然大狐狸愿意接近他，但是却鲜少对小狐狸说过什么话，除了“吃”“睡”“无能的小家伙”“到底是怎么长成这样”“不按我说的去做就没肉吃”之外，也没有什么多余的了，既不曾说过狐狸爸爸和妈妈，也没有谈论过其他的生灵，更没有说过自己到底是从哪里来，会到哪里去，不要说解答小狐狸的一大堆问题了。在第一次见到他的时候，小狐狸兴奋而好奇地问了一句：

“好厉害啊！你是谁啊？”

也只是得到了非常不耐烦的一句：

“叫我老大，小崽子！”

老大会叼着小狐狸的后颈跑来跑去，会把小狐狸甩进溪流里弄的湿淋淋，会恶狠狠地威胁小狐狸不学爬树就没肉吃。但是，小狐狸也知道，如果没有老大，自己肯定早就饿死了。

已经很久没有见到老大了，小狐狸的肚子已经饿的空瘪瘪的。但是他知道只是想着老大而不自己努力的话，是不行的。虽然还小，但是小狐狸的脑子里依稀已经有了“美好的事情是不会一直持续下去”的概念。大树会落叶，会沉睡，花朵盛开不多久就会凋落，清凉新鲜的河水会变浑浊也会冰冻，就连自己的山洞，也不是每时每刻都那么温暖和安全的。

所以就算大狐狸会带来吃的，小狐狸也知道，不能一直依靠他。万一大狐狸永远都不会再来了呢？如果自己不努力的话，说不定就真的会饿死了。因此，就算小狐狸的肚子在咕咕叫着，他决定还是要外出寻找食物。

但是要去哪里呢？这几天内已经向大树和藤条要过的果子，附近属于自己的小小领地里可以吃的植物，也早就被他啃过一遍。而更远的地方对于饥肠辘辘的小狐狸来说，实在是太冒险了。他还清楚地记得上一次，自己不小心误入另外一只灰狼的地盘，被满眼绿光的主人一路追赶，得好不容易才逃出来，现在他可不敢再去做无谓的试探。他必需要尽快找到食物，一点点也好。

这么想着，他最终还是向着河边去了。说不定还能在河边的浅滩上找到些什么，就算是水藻，也能拿来填填肚子。

（中）

“好漂亮……”

这是小狐狸唯一能想到的话。虽然此刻他已经非常饥饿，恨不得抓着草茎就啃起来，但是看着眼前这鲜红欲滴的果实，却只能愣愣地盯着，完全没有办法移开目光，身体动惮不得。

薄薄的果皮下是柔软果肉的，饱满的圆滚滚的果子，沉甸甸地挂在比他稍微高一些的地方，艳丽的红色看起来与这里格格不入，显得多少有些刺目。

小狐狸远在另一个小山坡上的时候就看见这颗果子了。这简直就像是凭空冒出来的一样——这一带虽然并不是小狐狸（自认）的领地，但是为了喝水他也常常经过这里。不可能没见过这颗果子。毕竟，他记得每一朵花开的样子，也知道什么样的花朵会结出什么样的果子。只有这个，是从没见过的。

被饥饿，好奇，还有不知道是什么情绪驱使着，小狐狸靠近了这突然出现的植物。

枝条杂乱无章地伸展开来，怏怏的打不起精神般的颜色和软趴趴的叶子，却结出了这颗非常美丽的果实。转个方向，明亮的阳光在果子的背后，映照出一圈金色。几乎让小狐狸要流下泪来。

小狐狸被果子吸引住了全部的心神，只顾着左转右转，想好好看个仔细。一个声音却突兀地响了起来：

“喂，你在看什么？”

吓了一大跳的小狐狸飞速地跳开，尾巴压低，上面的毛竖了起来，他的一双耳朵也立了起来。

“谁？是谁？！”

可是四下里除了自己，小狐狸并没有看见其他的谁。

“真是个笨蛋——”

带着点不满的声音又响了起来，这次小狐狸立刻捕捉到了方向，是——

——是身旁的这株植物。

看着睁大了圆滚滚的眼睛的小狐狸，果子又再次发出了声音：

“明明是住在这里的家伙，竟然连这种程度都没有吗？还是说，你——”

“啊啊啊啊！！你会说话？！”

和他激动的大叫相反，小狐狸小心翼翼地伸出了爪子，想要去碰一碰果子，却又在最后一刻收了回去。此刻他满心的不可置信。

“你，你在和我说话？”

“废话，这里除了你之外有别的谁吗？我又不是神神叨叨能对空气自言自语的家伙。”

“可是，除了老大之外，从来就没人和我说过话……老树和藤蔓他们也只能做做动作，也不会和我说什么的。其他的……”

小狐狸有些沮丧地坐了下来，不过马上又开心起来：

“呐呐，你叫什么？你渴不渴，我可以帮你去打水？要不要更多的阳光？”

没等到果子的回答，小狐狸的肚子先咕噜噜地叫了起来。他顿时难为情地低下了头，只觉得脸上烧得厉害。

“笨—蛋—自己都饿着肚子还想着别的。”

被这么笨蛋笨蛋地叫着，但是小狐狸却没有办法反驳，也生不起气，他知道自己能力不足，更不像老大一样威风凛凛。他小小的身体缩了起来，显得更单薄了。

一条枝桠伸到了他的面前，光秃秃的空杆子上面飞速地长出了一颗果子，从不可见到他爪子尖大小，最后变成河里的石头那样。也是红红圆圆的果子，却没有那颗会说话的果子那样漂亮。

“这……这是？”

“某个笨蛋不是饿了吗？喏，拿去。”

说不出话来的小狐狸木木地伸出了爪子，果实顺势落了下来。他捧起红彤彤的果子，小心翼翼的咬了一口，丰富的汁水流了出来，充满了他的口腔，柔软的果肉在齿间渗出酸甜的味道。

顾不上说话的小狐狸一口气将果子吃了个干净，还意犹未尽地舔了舔沾了汁水的爪子。等到确定所有的味道都消失了，他才恋恋不舍放过了自己的爪子。

没那么饿了的小狐狸认真地看着果实，裂开嘴：

“你真是太好了。如果不是你我就要继续挨饿下去了……”

“那就说谢谢啊。”

“啊？”

“你真的是笨蛋吗？表达谢意的时候要说什么都不知道？”

平板的声音里面多出了其他的情绪，小狐狸并不是很清楚那到底是什么，只觉得心里像是有有柔软的草叶在来回刷过，痒痒的。一字一句听在耳朵里，却比其他所有的声响留得更久，更深，让他不由自主地学了起来：

“谢……谢？谢谢，谢谢谢——”

“停停停！”

“？”

歪了歪毛茸茸的脑袋，小狐狸顺从地闭上了嘴。与此同时，吃下去的果子仿佛能催眠一般，将他几天因为饥饿而压下去的瞌睡都唤醒了，小小的四肢发软发酸不想动弹。本能占了上风，连见到这颗漂亮果子的兴奋都无法让他再保持片刻的清醒。一甩尾巴盖住了半个身体，小狐狸闭着眼睛挪到了植物的根旁，寻了个舒服的位置趴好，立刻就睡过去。也因此错过了那句话。

“果然是个笨蛋。而且，一直这样下去的话……”

（下）

小狐狸觉得自己非常幸福。应该是天底下最幸福的小狐狸了。那些山猫啊斑雀啊根本不能和自己相提并论，就算是老大那么强，也未必能比自己过的还要更开心。对啊，有多强和有多幸福一点关系都没有。

因为有番茄在自己身边。

那个漂亮的无法移开眼睛的，好心的也很厉害的果子。

虽然听起来很可笑，不过小狐狸不得不承认，就算自己有爪子，会跑会跳，但是却还比不上一株没法自由行动的植物。

番茄懂很多的事情，他知道什么是快乐，什么是生气，在不同的时候要怎么应对，失败的时候虽然会嘲笑自己但是也会安慰自己。他甚至还会训练自己，要怎么样跳的更高，跑的更快，更小心地捕捉动静。每次结束了之后还会有小小的果子可以吃——神奇地突然出现的果子。但是番茄却无论如何也不肯说它们到底是怎么出现的。除此之外，番茄还告诉自己什么是幸福——这是他最新才学到的。

这天，小狐狸打着哈欠醒了过来。鼻尖闻到的是熟悉的香气，他迷迷糊糊的脑子里顿时冒出了开心的泡泡。

“早上好，番茄。”

抖了抖枝条，红色的果子稍微有些冷淡地回答：

“早上好，笨狐狸。”

舔了舔自己睡得乱糟糟的软毛，小狐狸并不在意番茄的口气，这段时间下来，他知道番茄就是这副样子。何况对于他来说，番茄肯和自己说话，已经让他觉得好到不像是真的了。

这是小狐狸长到这么大以来，第一次有谁主动和自己说话，还一直留在自己身边。就算是老大，也不过停留及其简短的时间，然后就匆匆离开，仿佛这里有什么东西令他避之不及。小狐狸知道自己从来都惹人嫌，因此番茄的口气再冷淡，只要他肯留在这里，陪自己有一搭没一搭地随便说些什么，已经是过去的小狐狸所希望发生的，最好的的事情了。

为了避免番茄在自己不知道的时候偷偷消失，小狐狸还特意把自己的窝从山洞里移到了这里，紧挨着这株病恹恹的植物的根。只要能和番茄在一起，就算他的皮毛会被露水沾湿，睡中被枭鸟的夜会吵醒也没关系。

这是他有生以来得到的第一个——他不知道这该叫做什么。自己不再是孤零零的一只小狐狸了，就算跑的再远，他也知道自己要回到这里来。这里不是那个冷冷清清的，什么都没有的山洞，而是有着会打招呼，会主动和自己说话，不厌其烦地教会自己各种新鲜知识的鲜红的果子。

但是，生长出他的这株植物却一直都是病怏怏的。暗淡的叶片，绵软的枝条，无一不提醒着小狐狸这是它快要死去的前兆。这样的情况，他看过无数次了，应该是再正常不过的。可这不一样，番茄不是其他随便什么，而是自己在这里的唯一。

小狐狸在第二天就问过番茄。

“你没事吗？”

“什么？”

“我是说……你的……看起来不太健康的样子。”

在青蓝色瞳孔的注视下，饱满的果实抖了抖，似乎在打量着什么，然后冷淡的声音再次响了起来。

“本来就该是这样的，没事。而且，比起我来，你这个笨狐狸不应该更担心你自己才对吗？”

“我，我才不笨呢！只是以前没有人教我而已！我学的很快的！”

话题就这么被岔开，小狐狸到最后也没搞懂番茄到底怎么了。唯一肯定的，就是事情肯定不像他说的那样完全没事。不然为什么他一觉醒来，总会有落叶覆盖在自己身上？繁茂生长的大树们从来不会无缘无故地落叶。

但是番茄也不肯乖乖给出答案，这让小狐狸很是烦恼。

无奈之下，他只好抱着从树林里捡来的坚果，哗啦地洒在自己用石头围起来的一小块地方。番茄说，如果能打开坚硬的外壳，那么里面的果肉就能吃。他决定要试一试。

===

不知过了多久，天色已经暗下来，小狐狸还是没能够打开坚果，一气之下，他用爪子狠狠地抓向了深褐色的果壳，却不料——

“嘶——”

爪子在滑溜的外皮上没能留下痕迹，反倒是因为用力过大，硬生生地撞在了石头上，来不及收力，支棱的利爪划开了自己的皮毛，血一下就涌了出来。

粗心大意的小狐狸呲牙咧嘴地看着自己的伤口，除了疼痛不怎么愉快之外，其他倒也是没什么大不了的。反正这种小伤放着不管也会自己好起来。只是他现在再怎么疼，也不能喊出来，会吵到番茄。

番茄虽然是植物，但是天色暗下来之后就鲜少说话，偶尔几次应声都是被小狐狸不停地嘀咕烦扰，开口让他闭嘴。因此小狐狸知道入夜后，还是乖一点比较好。

小狐狸靠在细弱的茎秆上，小心翼翼的不要太大力，受了伤的前肢虚握着，血顺着爪子往下淌。他看着自己能轻松折断的茎秆，心里又开始慌张起来，不由自主地将爪子按了上去。

绿色的茎秆甫一接触到他的血，便仿佛有了意志一般，将鲜红色的液体全数吸收了进去。生气立刻从接触的地方扩散开来，不再是死沉沉的黄绿色，而是更加明亮的翠绿。

惊讶地睁大了眼睛的小狐狸不禁再次尝试了一下，和之前一样，他的血被吸收地干干净净，一滴不落，而这株植物也开始重新舒展枝叶，死气和枯败都不见了。

===

从这天起，小狐狸就天天在番茄入睡之后，弄伤自己，把流出血液全部都涂上了枝干，他只希望番茄能够留的更久一些，再多陪伴自己一点。

番茄看起来并没有注意到这变化，白天的时候还是冷着声音，一边嫌弃小狐狸，一边替他解开疑惑，陪他闲扯，替他训练，还会给他好吃的果子。枝条也还是平常那样绵软无力，只有在递出果实的时候，才显得有些韧劲，不至于轻易被折断了。如果小狐狸不是全心全意地把所有心思都放在番茄身上，大概也分辨不出到底有些什么变化。虽然微弱，不过应该是朝着好的方向发展吧。

他决定不要告诉番茄这件事。不知道为什么，小狐狸潜意识总觉得无所不知的番茄不会喜欢这件事的，但是不知是处于什么心理，他偏偏想要做下去。所以不告诉番茄应该是最好的。

当然啦，他不会一直瞒着番茄，等到有那么一天，他确定番茄哪里都不会去，能够一直一直和自己在一起的时候，他一定会把这件事完完整整的说出来了。

这么想着，开开心心的小狐狸抱着番茄给自己的，圆滚滚的果子，心满意足地睡着了。

END


End file.
